Origins
by Sage94
Summary: This is the story of where the HG came from. rated T for action, violence, death and slightly mature content. Cedar is taken from her school to fight for her life, and be free of her past.
1. Chapter 1: The Rocks

**Gah, I didn't think I'd ever be writing a hunger games fic, because frankly, I was scared I'd produce some horrible OC tribute story, and I've already done that with harry potter and quickly cancelled that.**

**I know I've never completed a story yet under a fandom. But they are well under way, and if you would please click my penname, then you can check them out, there are some under Harry Potter (a different one than the one previously mentioned), Twilight (ahah), and the Boat that Rocked. Who knows? Maybe a review is all I need to kick-start a few questions.**

**Anyways…**

**This story is about pre-Panem, and the origins of the HG's themselves, from a dream I had last night, and I still can't get it out of my head.**

….

I don't remember much of how they got around to dropping us here, but there weren't many instructions other than to be the last one standing. We'd been handed an opportunity to clear our names.

I'm not sure how this was supposed to be proved, our goodness through killing.

I stood with twenty others like myself. We grew up together. Or we were kept together at least. I remember being checked into that school, and thereafter never left. I can't remember any other home, than the school. No family visits, but I never felt that bad, since no one else was ever visited either.

I had stood, not a minute ago, on a platform with my peers, friends, and we were ordered off onto this rocky shore by a woman's voice on a speaker, awaiting another group like us. I had been given a sword. I've seen one used before, but I had a small feeling inside that I'd somehow figure it out.

When we were all settled on the rocks, well above the water crashing, we all took a moment to stop breathing and assess our situation. I looked at my friends, who were interspersed between the other people I cared about.

Before the others like us were going to arrive, I decided to take inventory of my backpack, that I remember carrying around at school. It was chilly here too, like fall time, but I didn't smell saltwater, so I was glad that maybe we were closer inland like where we were.

I checked my wrist quickly for my black elastic, and before diving into my backpack I tied my hair up, out of my face. I looked down into my bag after unzipping it, and saw only things that would matter at night, or colder days, but nothing of significance for now. How was a binder going to help with killing someone? Was I going to smack them away with the power of math while they sliced into my chest?

I spotted my mittens, stuffed at the bottom, a nice dark grey colour. Then I saw my bright blue hat, and immediately knew that I could never wear it, unless I didn't want to get out of here.

Further into my bag, I saw in the hidden pocket a little steel pocketknife. I didn't flip open nicely, but it had other features that made up for that. I quickly slid it into my pants pockets, and looked around to see if anyone saw. Everyone was in relatively the same position as me. Only a few others had in handy a backpack, but we all had weapons. I didn't see any guns, thankfully. I caught the eye of a guy in my class, Jacob, whose eyes told me he saw the thing in my pocket.

There were pencils and school supplies in my bag too, but I kept those in. They weren't super sharp, but maybe I'd have to resort to that.

I stood, and straightened out, and did another once over myself. I wore the same uniform as my peers, a long-sleeved black t-shirt, and a pair of beige pants. I was sort of glad there was nothing restricting about it, and I had my belt on to keep the pants up.

The sword in my right hand felt out of place, but I gripped it tighter. Although I've trusted all of these people, the last thing I needed was to be stripped of a weapon before I even see the battlefield.

Two hands caught my eye, as they grasped for the other's support. It was Hana, who held the hand of Jared. My eyes glazed over as I tried to push them out of my head, but it was no use. They were, of course, a couple, and the only two so far who had had the guts to say anything. But something like them was bound to happen; when we're the only people we'd ever be allowed to see. It hurt because they were younger than me. And because when I had to look away, my gaze settled on His shoes. They were the same black sneakers as mine, and everybody else's, but I always knew they belonged to him, since they were always worn down just right.

We all knew the risks of being a couple, when people like us only get ripped apart. And this place, this arena we were in only solidified that. But we have always been told that we couldn't. I've heard Him talk about it with his friends, about how hopeless Hana and Jared were, and I've tried to keep away from it.

I chanced a look up at his face, and like always, he knew I was looking at him, no matter how brief, and he gazed down at me, sternly. He was a year older, but he made me feel ten, and stupid. I looked at his weapon, or rather two. He held a mace, and the people who put us here strapped him up with a knife. If you could call it a knife, it reached to his knee, and he was tall.

I ripped my eyes off of him, and concentrated around me. I could hear another hovercraft coming with the next load of people. Some small voice (that I beat down with a stick) in my head wished it were our hovercraft telling us it was all a scam to scare us, and we'd be going back to our correction centre.

The hovercraft landed a hundred yards down the shore, on lower ground. I felt bad, since they would have to fight hard to get up here, that is, if we didn't tear each other apart first. Maybe that's what the hovercrafts were counting on.

I knew there was only one last ship, and I took one last meaningful glance at my family. I realized that there was no other word for it.

"So this is it?" the smallest girl in our group spoke up, peering around at us, since she stood at the front. It was Ella. She came to us a few years later, and had the hardest time fitting in, until she reached adolescents like the rest of us.

A short silence rang out.

"Does it have to be?" Garrett, to my right, said. He was well liked, and I smiled to myself, but I didn't trust myself to hug him, or touch anyone, since I would indefinitely break down.

"No." I couldn't stop the word from bubbling out of my mouth. But I went and stood at the front of us, and in front of Ella. My mind echoed with what I just said. I was glad I was at the front, so people couldn't see my terrified face. There was shuffling to get Ella to the back.

Someone placed a hand on my shoulder. I side glanced and I saw Clarissa, our fastest runner standing beside me, and to her right Myer, our strongest boy. Our strongest athletes stood at the forefront, at least the first two rows, and we smiled at each other sadly, almost knowingly.

I wasn't sure about how the other school systems worked, but I was going to stand in front of my class, and one of us would come out victorious. Maybe Ella, who truly was the most innocent out of all of us, would survive.

We would seek out the strongest, and if we got rid of them, then we would… I can't think that far ahead. Heck, I could be dead when we first clash with the others.

At last, in the distance of the lake, I could make out the last delivery. It only took a minute for it to reach us, but further up the shore, and into the first of the trees, they were lowered, the same number of people as us, but I couldn't make out the size of them.

I tried to peer around the trees, and caught a hint of the tops of buildings. Where are we?

A voice on speakers that went unseen rang, "Welcome. You have all been briefed on what shall take place. There are no artillery weapons, in fairness. When the thirty second count has elapsed you may begin. Alliances will be tested and broken. Remember what you stand for. Today, a group of unforgivables will be weighed their worth."

I looked down for a moment. So this is what we deserve, then. Our position on the corner of the cliffs was a trap. And we were surrounded.

A holographic clock in the sky escaped my notice, and it was down to fifteen.

I looked back at Him, only to find him to my left. I knew sooner or later he or I would be dead. There was no chance for us in the first place, but now that was absolute.

"James." I nodded to him.

"Cedar."

Nine seconds.

I needed to breathe.

EDIT: i'm so sorry, i published this, and i accidentally posted an unfinished version instead.. awkward, i hope this makes a slight difference.


	2. Chapter 2: Split

**Hey dudes, do me a solid and post a review, and lemme know whatchu think.**

* * *

Chapter 2

I ran. There was no buzzer, no gate, just our fear that kept us here until the countdown faded to zero, and out of the overcast sky. Beside me, Clarissa had her two little throwing knives in hand, and two sheathed at her sides.

We went straight to the middle of all three of the schools, and we were there first to defend. Our goal being: get everyone up the hill, and maybe into the city far away.

The distance was shortening quickly between our schools, and I brought my right hand up, keeping my sword across me.

There were two girls to our left, from down shore, and they were trying to go around the rocks where we were headed. I winced, realizing what I was about to do, but they were carrying a machete and a bow. I ran before they could focus on us alone, and jumped at the archer's torso.

The girls had been wearing a blue shirt, definitely not suitable for blending in, and black, almost sweatpants. They had definitely been faster than their group, and had fled ahead of their group. Were other groups not as friendly as ours?

I'm not innocent, I've seen a few things, and they haven't exactly banned action movies at our school.

I wrapped my arm around her neck and locked onto her jaw, and the top of her head, and twisted for all I was worth.

I held back a gag as I felt the popping and cracking of her neck, and she dropped to the ground, surely dead, with me crashing on top of her. I turned around with my sword, and found the girl with the machete, preoccupied with Clarissa. I slashed her back, and Clarissa sent one of her daggers into her heart.

Clarissa and I made eye contact, before running back to the group. She made it back up the rock quicker than I, while I frantically tried to catch up with her quick feet. I was forced to clamber back down and fight my way around.

My thoughts were quickly replaced by the need to defend myself. This could be _it_ after all.

I turned to see machines coming from the direction of down the beach. Well, tall and built young men and girls. Yes, I could see how maybe they had come from a past similar to mine. I tried to not focus on my stature in comparison, and only on their impending arrival. I could see their numbers were dispersed, and further down shore there was a body. I chanced a glance up, and saw that we were at least still a strong unit.

I got my feet moving back up the hill, cursing the ridiculous bouncing of my backpack as I ran. But I knew it would come in handy eventually, and was only slightly slowed. Uphill, where the second ship had dropped their kids off, they wore a nice hunter's green shirt, with black pants as well. Some of them had opted to come down the hill, which I found stupid. You have the height advantage.

Suddenly, I felt a pull by my backpack, and I screamed. I was almost back with my group. It was one of those beasts of a boy, and he had a grimace on his face. None of us, of course were actually prepared to kill anyone, since our institutions had specifically been ordered against that, but his spear thing was quickly pointed at my stomach.

I caught his eyes, and pleaded. He hesitated for a second, but a second too late. An arrow hit him. Granted, it was misfired and pierced his elbow, it gave me opportunity to get up, though I could see his other peers in close pursuit. I kicked him off of me, and made my way back up the hill. I saw Jared, with the bow, and gave him a curt nod. He had covered the back after his short position in the front, and was now close to his Hana.

Clarissa was back at the front, pushing up the hill with the others, and struggling. I decided to help Jared at the back, since the blue were gaining on us, the strong ones anyways, who were hoping to get a crack at us.

I tested a few swings with this weapon in my hand, and while it was heavy, I knew that it would strike hard, and at least do a little more damage than when I swung at that girl's back.

Another boy with a sword came hurdling towards me, and I tried not to shrink back, but how could I not when he was a head and a half taller than me. We clashed our swords to the hilt, and I managed to kick his knee, and he fell into it, probably so he wouldn't hurt it more than a bruise. He fell nonetheless, and I kicked him in the stomach to slow him down, and his head.

I knew the only way I could hurt a guy like him was through a dirty trick, since he was clearly stronger, but for some reason I resolved to not kill him, hesitating just like the guy who almost speared me. Thankfully, no arrows appeared on my chest, and I realized the attacks were lessening on us. I looked back to the rest of the group, who had already made steady progress up the hill, and Jared was already by Hana's side. I caught up with them, as the blue fell back to the beach.

I ran to the forefront, and realized that we were all alive. Clarissa had more cuts than anyone. She had always seemed a little braver than anyone gave her credit. But I noticed she was carrying a new backpack, from one of the people she felled.

The green had obviously gained an impression of us from our attackers, and they retreated left into the forest, rather than uphill, our direction.

It must have taken us an hour to get to the thick of the forest, and that was mainly thanks to the battle, and only a half an hour to travel uphill.

"Okay, everyone can sit down." I said, surprising myself again, by the tone. It was oddly level, and everyone stopped to listen. I only said it because I realized we weren't going to be followed.

The tears from everybody didn't start until we were settled. I couldn't cry out of shock. They really meant we had to do this.

No one else wanted to say anything. The adrenaline started to dissipate and I could feel how cold it actually was.

The younger ones, even though I was almost one of them, weren't holding up as well. While us older kids weren't sobbing, I could see watery eyes, red eyes, or tear streaks. I resolved to sit and try and make a fire. At least if I was going to keep some of these people warm, they would have mercy on me if the time came. A nice quick death, or something.

There was some flint rock I chipped off, and I struck it against another rock, and tried to get a spark going. I found some dry bark, that was stringy, and soon, it caught, and I lit a small pile of sticks, and then built it to a large fire.

Everyone situated themselves around it.

"We need to decide if we're going to keep this going."

All eyes looked at me, ranging from scared to sceptical and suspicious.

"We can either split from here, or work together to at least destroy the other two groups." No one said anything. It was frightening.

One of my close friends, Indira stood up. I saw dried blood around her nose. "How about this. A truce until morning. Those who leave by sunrise have the opportunity to get away from those who stay, and they stay until the end. I for one am staying with the one who can start a fire."

The reality sunk in. We could be here for days.

"You don't have to decide now. But if you stay with the group, we can make-do with what we can, use our strengths as a team, and there will be protection." I offered.

Nervous glances were exchanged. It would only last for a little while, but it was a comfort I was eager to put forward as long as they were with me.

It surprised me when one of the boys stood, Rayden, who was a strapping guy, and spoke. "We should send out a watch, and guard the area." He held a sharpened spear that was shaped more like a javelin, since it was more slender, and looked like it was easier to withdraw from a body.

I stood as well, since I was more at home with silence, than the frightened faces around me.

"I'll stay behind and watch the others." Clarissa offered. I could tell though, that they weren't going to sleep much, but Clarissa was trying to get everyone comfy, and more importantly, quiet. While she was brave, it was in her nature to be defensive of her friends, so she was a good mother figure.

If I knew that everyone at our makeshift camp was scared and exhausted, then I knew that there was no way anyone would attempt to attack us if they were definitely scared. We must seem intimidating at the moment. It didn't hurt though, to leave and check out the surrounding area and get a feel for it, which would be slightly beneficial now rather than the day, where we should be running. Or fighting.

We did two laps around the camp, and were reassured with no movement. But we knew that some of us would need to go outside our little radius, and see how others were faring. I went with Indira, since we both had been decided to be the bringer of less noise.

We did not see anyone down our path to the shore, even when we couldn't smell the smoke anymore. We didn't hear anyone moving either.

We ended up down at the shore, only the moon slowly rising lighting our way. We were careful not to step on the sand that was only this far left on the beach, staying on top of the rocky ridges, but we were both fairly agile.

There were a few huddled kids, all sleeping, and one awake, but none of them brave enough to light a fire. These were, sad to say, the weak, although some of them thought enough to cover themselves in sand. The strong must have gone to higher ground, or down the shore. The green had left in a similar direction. I didn't think we could cover that much ground, nor would I dare just the two of us, even in the cover of night. These kids on the beach weren't a good representation of some of the brutes I'd seen firsthand.

Indira looked at me. _Should we end their lives?_ I shook my head, and made a small mark in the sand, letting her know it was best if we weren't followed by our tracks. She nodded, but dropped her head in shame. Was she also feeling bad about the killing?

I patted her shoulder and we scaled carefully back up to camp.

The night was fitful, and as a result, I didn't sleep well, but did dream of the sickening crunch of bone under my hand.


	3. Chapter 3: Ensemble

**Please review :) this story makes less sense so far, but it will tie in with HG eventually.**

Chapter 3

I rolled over, and onto what felt like was a root. I groaned, then rubbed my eyes, it was bright out.

I suddenly pried my eyes open. I slept in! The sun was already up.

Gazing around me, most people were already up. I gulped, realizing everyone was still here. I counted again. Still twenty.

The same twenty we've known for half a decade now.

There were times I remembered before my father committed crimes, where it was my grandma and I, and it was always memories where we were in the bush.

She never said anything in these memories, but I think I was too young, because when I arrived at the school, I was six. I knew it had to do with the institution fogging us up from our past, but my young age played a factor.

Somehow, my grandma always stuck with me. It was always green, and bright, too bright, when I tried to remember. So my fondest memories were with the people in front of me.

I suppose while we're still sitting here, I can say a little about where we lived.

It was a boarding school along a lake that looked harmless, if not a little shabby on the outside, with grey bricks and large windows, and the lawn was unkempt. At least, I think it was mainly a school. The yard was vast, but there was forest surrounding the building, like a brick wall, and we hardly ever went past them.

The inside was whiter, and very clean. The lights were fluorescent and the floor was hard linoleum. There was a lobby when you walked in, probably the only place with a warm inviting feeling at all. There was a carpet, a small receptionist's desk behind a window to the left, and a small hole to speak through, and to the right a little lounge.

I remember being first brought to a large room, with beds lined up, and then to an empty one, the rest had small trunks at the end. This was obviously where everyone like me would be sleeping. Halfway through the room, a curtain was drawn, which I learned later to be the divider between each gender.

"Cedar? We need to get going." Indira said.

I got up. I briefly wondered what kind of weapon she had, since she wasn't holding anything. I almost wished I'd done the same of hiding my weapons, but almost everyone knew what I was going to kill someone with. But she probably wouldn't need to use her weapon that much, since I knew she was strong. She was built stocky and short, and whenever there were small scuffles at home she held her own.

I grabbed my bag, and slung it over my shoulders. Everyone still had scared eyes.

"We should get higher up the hill," Jacob whispered to me. I nodded. Jacob was interesting in that he was smarter than I thought. He wasn't much for talking, but then again, neither was I.

"You should go ahead with the boys." I said. He nodded, gathering three other boys, and got a minute's head start.

"Guys, we're following them up." I announced. I could see that the rest that stayed had been worried that our best assets were leaving, and now seemed relieved. I got Clarissa and Indira to stand beside me, as we discussed a plan.

"If it's gonna come down to it," Clarissa started with a whisper, "we can get a head start on the boys when the group gets small."

Indira nodded, and I did too, but I wondered when that time would come. "Alliance?" I asked. It wasn't that I doubted our abilities, but we would need to get away fast, a surprise to the others. It was no shock that we were strong forces here.

"Alliance." They confirmed. I glanced back at our pack, and they were solemn and cautious, but I was certain that no one heard.

James had left the group with Jacob, Jared and Rayden, so I was disappointed I couldn't sneak a few looks his way, but remembered we wouldn't be seeing each other in the end anyways.

Eventually the top was reached. There were tall pines spaced out nicely, and soft dirt packed the ground. There was no getting rid of the footprints, but I was counting on those clouds that were still around on getting darker.

"Hey Greta?" Indira said.

A girl, of fifteen looked up. She was all right, maybe a little catty, but she was resourceful. She liked to spend her days out in our little garden. It was almost sad really, since she had such an odd passion, and yet the faculty didn't like to spend a lot of money on us. So she tried to grow stuff from her plant books but the dirt wasn't that great.

"When we stop again, we'll need to find food."

"I can do it!" She exclaimed. We shushed her hurriedly, and she apologized, but I was more amused that Indira got her to agree to it so quickly.

"Sorry… I was trying to say I can find stuff around here." She kicked the ground for emphasis. Then hurriedly covered her stomp with more dirt.

"It's okay, we can take a look around for foo—" I stopped, and picked up my weapon. Everyone was on alert, looking to where I was.

It was just the boys, whose heads were poking over a little hill, and making their way over.

"You guys scared us to death." Clarissa scolded.

"Sorry," Rayden said sheepishly.

"We found the edge of a town," James added. His eyes scanned our group, and I saw the corner of his lips downturn, like it usually did when his eyes landed on me. And like always, it didn't matter that he had any distaste for me.

"B-brilliant, maybe we'll be able to find a food store." I said finally, but faded at the end from the looks I was getting.

"I don't think they'd put us in an arena to kill each other and then leave food for us." Clarissa said sceptically. I saw James agree with a grunt.

I narrowed my eyes. "We don't what _they_ would do, period." This is why I didn't speak up usually. People thought I was a complete idiot. I think the fact that they let me say anything leadership-wise _before_ was because they were scared to death. And now everyone was back to normal.

Jared piped in, "She's right, we should check anyway."

This wasn't the first time I'd thought about the people that put us here. Last night in my dreams, I was in a room, unconscious on a cold table while important figures in pale clean suits checked off my name as insane, and they sent me to this place. They reminded me of the doctors that came by once in a while to our school, but somehow more intimidating. Well, people sending you to your death will do that to you.

There were grumbles of disapproval for venturing for this supposed food, but we decided that maybe there would be better shelter near the town, even better if we could get off the ground a couple stories higher.

We cautiously checked over and over around our moving party. I was surprised that whoever put us here put us this close to a town. I hadn't seen any type of barrier to keep by the shore anywhere. Were they trying to herd us?


	4. Chapter 4: Glimpse

Chapter 4

Ever since that fear had settled down since the initial battle, the focus was elsewhere. I tried not to think about it, but every now and then I was feeling lightheaded. We hadn't had water, despite our constant movement, and my stomach was rumbling. If I needed to get away and hide now, others would be able to find and kill me easily because of my thunderous stomach.

The trees faded away, and opened us up to a clearing, obviously meant to be a park. There was a chain link fence between the flat green grass and us but we easily climbed over.

By the time we were settled over the fence, my head was pounding. At our school the board never allowed our school to have food shortages, and I don't recall skipping a meal on purpose. I looked around, and no one else was faring better.

I believe we had an advantage though, over most of the other kids in green and blue, since as far as I could see, the chain-link fence blocked all along the hill into the city. It was a little noisy getting over, but if we put up a watch, then it would be hard to get past without a fight.

I reset my hair, since it was falling out, and tried to pat it down, but it was hardly any use, I could feel a giant knot. I pictured losing my elastic, and shuddered. Someone could kill me without difficulty if my hair was in my eyes. I briefly thought of cutting it, but pushed that idea away for now. Because, for now I had a good springy, useful elasti—

Snap. While I was stretching it over my gathered hair, the little bugger broke. I grimaced and found the little string of elastic a foot away. I lamely tied it back into a circle, but I knew it wasn't going to be as useful as before. I sighed, and pulled my hair back.

I looked up and rolled my eyes when I saw Indira smirking at me. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything." She responded. Just like mine, her eyes hardened, less inclined to keep up this charade of friendship. She was a close friend, but I valued my life.

Although it wasn't yet high noon, we were still ancy for getting food for nighttime.

We all decided it would be best if half the group stay and the other half get enough food for everyone if we found a store. I was glad that Myer and Jacob stayed, since it would be hard to take them down.

I walked slightly towards the back, watching hypnotized at the mock swinging of weapons everyone was preparing for, should we encounter other kids. I flicked over, unconsciously to James's knife attached to his hip, and his spiky mace.

"Like what you see?" I've heard the line before, but only in cheesy arrogant voices owned by playboys in movies. Instead I know that James would never use it that way, and was gazing at me suspiciously after using a particularly irritated tone.

Right, he was talking to me, "It's sharp." I said. Well _of course_ it is, Cedar.

He snorted through a grimace, and continued walking, but didn't veer away from me.

"I want you to stop." He murmured.

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You know, the weird looks and _friendliness_." He was disgusted at the mere mention of being a friend.

I tried really hard to play it down, "You don't say."

"Cut it out okay, I know what you're trying to do." He said, but again, didn't move. Maybe he was trying to get me to prove him wrong, and say that it had just been a coincidence, that I don't really have this deep seeded crush on him. "You won't be Sally."

I narrowed my eyes. Sally. If ever I hated anything more it would be the day she left.

Before Sally left, I had always been civil to James—not that I wasn't to this day—but he was cordial back to me. Sally had been a very pretty girl, which was why the doctors and teachers and students and just about everyone who walked through the doors thought it was such a shame she was submitted to the institution, like prettiness should've given you the right to freedom. Anyways, her father had been a sociopathic serial killer that escaped from maximum-security prison on death row, and I'm not sure since its not officially told to us by our supervisors, but she was killed shortly after.

This was beside the point that she was always a complete witch to me.

James was a little quiet afterwards, but his friends escaped any wrath. He used to glare at girls. Then once someone told him that Sally never liked me, his silence and indifference towards me turned into flashing eyes that scared me. I don't think it was right for him to take on where Sally left off, but everyone has their own way of grieving I suppose.

"Well, I will in a way. We're both going to die." I said spitefully.

James didn't say anything, but I saw his face flare up with anger. "I'll make sure of it."

You'd think something like this coming from a person I liked would be saddened, but for some reason it made more sense that he would kill me because he already hated me. Anyone else from our group doing it would be more of a heartbreaker. Besides, he wasn't mine. Although it still disturbed me that we couldn't avoid killing each other.

In the distance we could see the park ending and a paved street. I was nervous, since I'd never been on a street, let alone one that was in a place where I could be killed.

We all wearily stepped onto the paved area. I saw Clarissa walking along the sidewalk.

I gave her a funny look. There were obviously no cars around. She sheepishly shuffled off the sidewalk and over to us. I felt bad for that but we needed to stay together.

Buildings were starting to get taller, and even though we wanted to check out inside of them, we needed food more.

A large building came into view, low and wide, with Independent Grocer's written on the sign. My mouth watered for once this whole day.

"Hello!" Jared said excitedly.

We walked up to the doors. It was an automatic door, but wouldn't budge, obviously broken. Jared wasn't deterred and asked us to step back while he smashed it with a nearby potted tree, which was dead.

We hurried inside to get out of view, because the smash was pretty loud.

The lights were clearly out, and didn't give us much hope for anything fresh. Once we decided that no one was coming they all went their separate ways for foods in the aisles, and I offered to guard the doors.

I sat on a black conveyor belt at the check out. There were packages of candies and chocolates, which I decided to open.

While I was eating every now and again someone would pass me by with an armful of things like boxes and bags.

Next to the candy, a magazine caught my eye.

It was obviously old and cracked but it looked newer than the magazines I'd read at the school, you know, the ones they keep as stock in the libraries so you can cut out the pictures. Everyone else liked to cut out the perfect people but I liked to read about them too.

I read the cover, and the person was different from what I was accustomed to. It was an incredibly thin woman with pale yellow skin, which glittered almost gold and wide hips and chest. It looked unhealthy, yet not. Other than her puckered face and thin stomach everything else about her screamed wealth. She wore a deep purple gown exposing her back from her half turn. Her lips were stained the same purple and she was winking.

I tilted my head, trying to flatten the crumpled heading of the magazine. It read "Capitol Fashion" which I mumbled under my breath. The way the magazine was laid out reminded a little of People magazine.

The next magazine over read simply "Capitol." An important looking figure graced the cover, but his face was stern. Below his belt was printed on the cover: "Meet the New President of Panem."

I scrunched up my face. What was Panem? Was this place near where we used to be? Or were they casting news from another place.

I looked back to the fashion magazine and turned it over, and at the bottom in small print was the place it was printed, in District 7 of Panem.

I put it down for now and went to the door.

It had finally started to rain, and I stuck my tongue out to catch some of it. I stopped myself quickly though, and looked around the entrance. I sighed, everyone was too busy inside to notice my childishness.

I walked back in, but I caught a flash of blond hair around the corner of the building. I squinted. I didn't have great eyesight but I swear it was a person. I thought to go after whoever it was, but I crept back inside and maybe see if there were any other entrances.


End file.
